bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto kontra Driscoll Berci
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = 14 czerwca | miejsce = Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto zwycięża. | strona1 = * Wszechkapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | strona2 = * Sternritter „'O'” Driscoll Berci † | wojska1 = * Zanpakutō (Shikai) | wojska2 = * Broń duchowa * Medallion (Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū) | szkody1 = Yamamoto jest umiarkowanie ranny. | szkody2 = Driscoll zostaje zabity. }} Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto kontra Driscoll Berci jest walką mającą miejsce podczas pierwszej inwazji Wandenreich na Soul Society. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Hisagi kontra Driscoll Kiedy Wandenreich rozpoczynają inwazję na Soul Society, Hisagi spogląda na filary niebieskiego ognia, które pojawiają się w Seireitei. Wraz ze wszystkimi kapitanami i wicekapitanami niezwłocznie wyrusza, by stanąć do bitwy z najeźdźcą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 3 & 18 Również wszechkapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, stojąc w swoim gabinecie, obserwuje początek wojny. Zwracając się do 3. żołnierza 1. Oddziału, Genshirō Okikiby, mówi, że rusza do walki i nakazuje mu ochraniać to miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strony 7-8 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto ratuje Hisagiego Shūhei szybko dociera na miejsce, konfrontując się z olbrzymim mężczyzną z armii wroga. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 13 Mimo że uwalnia Shikai, Quincy z siłą rzuca nim w ścianę budynku. Sternritter ze śmiechem komentuje, że to strasznie bolesne walczyć z tak słabym wicekapitanem. Shūhei przeklina w myślach, stwierdzając, iż nie może nic zrobić. Driscoll pyta, czy Shinigami boi się jego mocy, po czym zdradza, iż Jego Wysokość nadał mu literę „'O'” od The Overkill, a im więcej osób zabije, tym bardziej rośnie w siłę. Wyjawia, że tylko dziś zabił sto osób, a podczas pierwszego ataku drugie sto, w tym wicekapitana takiego jak on. Chwilę później Driscoll rzuca w Hisagiego wielką strzałą. Niespodziewanie ktoś pojawia się przed Hisagim; Genryūsai zatrzymuje potężny bełt i odrzuca go, jakby był niczym. Hisagi jest zdumiony widokiem wszechkapitana, lecz Sternritter „'O'” wybucha śmiechem. Woła, że on to dopiero ma szczęście i wita przeciwnika, krzycząc, że przybył tu, by go spotkać. Yamamoto wpatruje się zimnym wzrokiem, gdy Driscoll wyciąga Medallion oświadczając, że zabije go techniką, którą skradł jego martwemu podwładnemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 11-17 Bitwa [[Plik:R504 Driscoll używa Bankai Sasakibe.png|thumb|left|190px|Driscoll uwalnia Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū]] Driscoll uwalnia Bankai - Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū – tak jak przed laty uczynił to Sasakibe. Grzmoty i błyskawice otaczają rosłego Sternrittera. Patrząc na to, Genryūsai wspomina, jak dawno temu te same błyskawice otaczały Chōjirō; zamyka oczy, słysząc ten sam huk grzmotów. Zanosząc się śmiechem, Driscoll komentuje, że słyszał, iż tamten wicekapitan nie uwalniał swego Bankai od dwóch tysięcy lat. Oznajmia, że wszechkapitan powinien być mu wdzięczny za to, że może ujrzeć to ponownie. Hisagi spogląda na Bankai wicekapitana Sasakibe, czując niesamowite Reiatsu. Ze zdumieniem patrzy na czarne chmury, które przysłoniły niebo, myśląc nad tym, że prócz Hyōrinmaru istnieją inne Zanpakutō, zdolne kontrolować pogodę. Wtedy Driscoll wymierza w Yamamoto potężny piorun. Ten nie czyni nic, by się obronić. Elektryczność uderza i przepływa przez jego ciało.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strony 1-6 thumb|right|190px|Wspomnienie o Chōjirō Powraca do niego wspomnienie tamtych czasów, gdy był jeszcze instruktorem w szkole Genji. Mimo iż powtarzał Chōjirō, aby tak go nie nazywał, ten wciąż wołał do niego „''Eijisai''”, ze względu na bliznę, która przecinała jego czoło. Młody Tadaoki pokornie upadł na ziemię, przepraszając. Choć przepraszał, uporczywie wciąż nazywał go tak samo, tłumacząc, iż nie może zrobić czegoś tak oburzającego i nazwać go jego prawdziwym imieniem. Chłopiec wciąż do niego przybiegał, chociaż nie był jego uczniem. Yamamoto powtarzał, że nie potrzebuje pomocnika, lecz ten krzyczał, że nie chce być jego pomocnikiem, ale prawą ręką. Jako uczeń skończyłby go naśladując, jako prawa ręka robiłby to, czego on by nie mógł. Tamtego dnia, Chōjirō oświadczył, że powrócił po miesiącu, bo nauczył się Bankai. To był wspaniały Bankai; zostawił na czole Yamamoto drugą bliznę. Gdy Shigekuni nazwał go dziecięcym, Chōjirō nie obraził się. Przyrzekł, że spędzi resztę życia na doskonaleniu go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strony 7-12 Driscoll pyta, czy starzec nie ma nawet siły się obronić. Zdenerwowany Hisagi spostrzega, iż wszechkapitan kompletnie utracił świadomość. Prosi o przebaczenie i rusza, by mu pomóc, lecz Yamamoto nakazuje mu się zatrzymać. Quincy zauważa, że starzec wciąż może mówić i uderza potężnym piorunem. Genryūsai przyjmuje atak; zwraca się do Chōjirō, mówiąc, że musi być mu przykro. Mówi, że rozumie złość Chōjirō. Krzyczy, że jego ukończony Bankai nie był tak słaby i jednym ruchem Zanpakutō obraca Driscolla w popiół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 504, strony 13-17 Następstwa thumb|left|Yamamoto pojawia się za liderem Wandenreich Płomień trawi kości Driscolla. Gdy czaszka Sternrittera rozpada się, Genryūsai wreszcie może złożyć Chōjirō swe kondolencje; żegna go. Mijając Hisagiego, wszechkapitan mówi mu, by się nie martwił. Obiecuje, że zabije wszystkich wrogów własnymi rękami. Rusza, a wszyscy Shinigami wyczuwają jego potężne Reiatsu, które dodaje im nowych sił do walki. Gdy dowódca Wandenreich podnosi pokonanego Kenpachiego, otoczony płomieniami, rozwścieczony Yamamoto pojawia się za nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 1-17 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Driscoll Berci es:Driscoll Berci vs. Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Tylko manga